The Winning 8
by Fabian B Shanks
Summary: Ketika klub miskin enggan bangkrut, Lunatic Knights FC bangkit dari keterpurukannya, harga diri memaksa mereka untuk memenangkan juara divisi 4 hanya dengan 8 orang. Mereka berdelapan kemudian menjadi legenda, mengembalikan kejayaan LKFC. alternate universe.


**Disclaimer :** Hironobu Sakaguchi

Final Fantasy aslinya adalah game RPG dan hanya sedikit memuat isu olahraga di dalamnya. Namun saat bermain Winning Eleven, saya sering membuat tokoh-tokoh Final Fantasy sebagai custom player dan membuat kesebelasan sendiri. Semoga cerita versi olahraga dari Final Fantasy yang berfokus pada seri ke 8 nya ini tetap dapat dinikmati. Semoga tidak OOC

**warning** : alternate universe

* * *

Lagi-lagi kebobolan di menit terakhir. Skor berubah menjadi 2-2. Sebagai pelatih, Martin tidak mengerti salah di mana. Dia menempatkan Irvine di bawah mistar gawang karena tubuhnya yang jangkung. Kemudian dia menempatkan Zell di bagian tengah karena kelincahannya. Squall diletakkan di depan karena di pertempuran, dia ahlinya menyerang. Siapa tahu ada tendangan Lionheart yang mampu mengoyak gawang lawan hingga jebol. Tapi sepanjang musim, bila tidak dikalahkan, maka pertandingan berakhir seri. Lunatic Knights FC benar-benar terpuruk sejak 7 musim yang lalu.

"Kalau kalah lagi, aku berhenti! Espers Wing mau merekrutku." Zell mengomel di ruang ganti.

"Jangan begitu, ini hanya masa-masa buruk saja. Kau tahu, sejak kecil aku selalu menonton pertandingan Lunatics, dan aku suka sekali. kita bukan tim buruk, kita hanya butuh sedikit semangat dan penyegaran." Irvine sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Itu sudah berapa tahun lalu dan siapa saja pemain yang berlaga di sana? Sudah sejak orang itu dipecat, pemain-pemain bintang kita keluar mengikuti dia ke Atlethic Sphere. Regenerasi pemain juga tidak dilakukan. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di dalam pikiran Tuan Ballamb?"

"Zell, temanku, sabarlah. Kalau kita terus percaya bahwa badai akan berlalu, badai pasti berlalu. Aku tahu kau juga sejak kecil bermimpi untuk bermain bagi Lunatics." Irvine merangkulnya sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Serius deh. Ini kesebelasan apa sih? Sudah berapa musim kita kalah terus, selalu berada di urutan terakhir klasemen. Pertandingan kandang selalu sepi, pertandingan tandang seperti dilempar ke kandang buaya, wartawan mempecundangi kita, franchise tidak laku, tiket tidak terbeli, kita juga bakal pindah stadion ke tempat yang lebih kecil untuk menyesuaikan dengan budget ... itupun bila masih ada sponsor untuk musim depan." Zell kini mengambil shampo dan sabun untuk mandi. "Kenapa tidak bubar saja sekalian?"

Setelah pemuda pirang bertubuh kontet itu menghilang ke kamar mandi, Squall akhirnya berbicara. "Sedikit banyak dia ada benarnya juga. Kita berantakan banget. Bila seperti ini terus, kita bisa bubaran. "

"Hai, jangan menyerah dulu dong. Kita harus optimis! Percayalah, pasti akan ada perubahan bila kita terus percaya pada perubahan itu."

"Aku hanya bersikap realistis. Kenyataannya, jumlah pemain inti kita bahkan tidak mencapai 10 orang. Kita semua selalu dipaksa bermain lebih dari 90 menit dan hasil seri tadi saja sudah untung dari yang biasanya selalu terbantai. Mau optimis bagaimana lagi?"

"Sisi positifnya, kita jadi terlatih untuk memforsir tubuh. Ayolah, Squall, bila kita diadu satu lawan satu dengan musuh, mereka pasti kalah! Kau tidak ingat tadi bagaimana kau merebut bola dari gelandang lawan kemudian mendriblenya ke daerah lawan sehingga menciptakan gol kedua kita? Itu keren sekali, Squall!"

Squall merasa yakin sekali bahwa ada yang salah. Ia tidak merasa memiliki tendangan sebagus Zell, namun ditempatkan di lini depan. Sementara Zell sebagai pemain bertahan karena sering berkelahi di jalanan, membuat Martin mengira bahwa dia seorang penyepak yang baik. "aku tetap merasa kita berada pada posisi yang tidak seharusnya."

Irvine tertawa, "kau percaya saja pada pelatih, dia pasti tahu yang terbaik untuk kita. Bila tidak, untuk apa dia menjadi pelatih, kan?"

"Setahuku Martin bukan pelatih, tapi seorang pengurus franchise untuk LKFC. Hanya karena dia sudah lama di sini saja, maka dia dipercaya."

"Mentang-mentang pengurus franchise saja lalu dia tidak bisa mengatur strategi? Ayolah Squall. Memangnya kau sendiri tahu apa soal strategi bola?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu kemampuan teman-temanku."

"Ya sudah bicarakan saja dengan Martin."

"Sudah, tapi dia seperti tidak mendengar apapun. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana orangnya."

Martin adalah seorang yang sangat introvert dan sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Ketika pelatihan berlangsung, dia hanya duduk mengawasi orang-orang berlatih, setelah itu bertindak sendiri membereskan perlengkapan latihan. Dia pun masih saja mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bukan tugasnya seperti membersihkan stadion, atau mempersiapkan perbekalan para pemain ketika mereka hendak bertandang ke kandang lawan. Kadang bila tidak mampu menyewa bus, ia akan menggunakan truk milik adiknya yang biasa digunakan untuk membawa sapi potong. Lebih dari itu, Martin hamper tidak pernah berkomunikasi. Setelah selesai berkomunikasi, ia segera gemetaran dan berkeringat dingin, setelah itu menghilang ke toilet. Ketika berbicara pun tidak pernah menatap mata lawan bicaranya. Singkatnya, dia seorang anti-sosial.

"Semua butuh proses. Kita pasti bisa."

Squall tersenyum simpul, "kadang aku kagum dengan sikap optimismu itu, Irvine. Sekalipun performamu di bawah mistar tidak istimewa. Bila aku jadi pelatih, kau sudah kupecat."

"Hei, jangan begitu. Sejak dulu baru kali ini aku menjadi kiper. Nanti juga terbiasa." Irvin mengikat rambutnya dengan kunciran ekor kuda.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, harus dianggap sebagai tantangan." Setidaknya Squall sudah terbawa sikap optimis Irvine sekarang.

Ketika diperhatikan, mereka pun menyadari ada yang janggal dari Needa si gelandang tim. Pada salah satu bahunya tergantung tas yang penuh terisi barang-barang. Tidak biasanya Needa pulang membawa barang sebanyak itu.

"Needa? Kau …" Irvin melihat isi loker Needa sudah kosong melompong. Perasaannya mendadak jadi tidak enak.

Dengan gaya formal, Needa pamit, "Teman-teman, selamat tinggal."

Irvine dan Squall terbengong memandangi Needa.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Irvine.

"Hmm ... Meteor Shinra membeliku seharga 300.000 gold. Cukup murah sih, tapi kurasa itu lebih baik karena aku masih muda. Aku akan pindah musim depan, tapi sepertinya aku butuh istirahat memulihkan kondisi dan mengembalikan semangatku bermain bola jadi aku keluar sebelum musim ini berakhir. Kalian tetap di Lunatic Knights?"

Sesungguhnya Irvine dan Squall sudah kehilangan semangat untuk bicara lagi dengan Needa karena kecewa. Namun mereka mengiyakan juga dengan nada lesu yang dipaksakan bersemangat.

"Hmm. Yah, pasti. Kalian hebat, loyal sekali. Oh, _well .. hmm .. stay Lunatic_." Needa memberikan kedua jempolnya sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata. Kemudian melangkah mundur meninggalkan ruang ganti.

Suasana sungguh menjadi tidak enak sepeninggal orang itu. Ketika mereka sedang memikirkan cara untuk bangkit kembali, malah salah satu sahabat mereka keluar. Irvine mengenal Needa sejak kecil, dia bukan pemain yang istimewa, namun cukup cepat berlari dan tanggap situasi. Sekalipun menurut Irvine, Needa tidak akan banyak berguna di tim sekaliber Meteor Shinra, namun dia tetap memilih untuk keluar dari LKFC. Ini berarti Needa pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi akan kekalahan beruntun yang mereka alami sepanjang musim. Mereka sudah berada di divisi ke empat, sudah tidak punya tempat untuk jatuh lagi. Bisa ikut bertanding saja sudah bagus.

Kini hanya terdengar suara shower dari kamar mandi dan suara Zell bermain air.

"Jadi, kita tinggal berapa orang?" Tanya Irvine.

Squall tidak tega menjawabnya.


End file.
